Gift
by SamboMaster
Summary: Fixing a broken relationship isn't easy. Especially if it's the relationship between Lloyd and Garmadon. Is there any hope left for the two?


" _Lloyd, on the night of your birthday, meet me just outside your school."_

" _Wait, Dad. You're leaving already?"_

" _I'm sorry, son. I really shouldn't be here right now. I just need you to be patient and wait for my return."_

And wait he did. The young child awaited just outside the school gates. Despite it being late at night, Lloyd would do anything to see his father again. He had no idea what the Dark Lord wanted. Perhaps mending their torn relationship was his top priority.

About an hour later and no sign of Lord Garmadon. _Maybe he's not coming at all._ Lloyd sighed and lost all hope to see him again. As he prepared to leave, he heard footsteps. His heart thumped in anticipation and he took several steps forward, only to see the one person he waited for.

"Dad…" Lloyd could say no more.

"Son."

Father and son ran towards each other and embraced.

"Happy Birthday, Lloyd…" His father whispered.

After parting, Garmadon smiled and stated, "My, you've grown. You just turned 8, right?"

Lloyd smiled and nodded. "Why did you come here?"

"I just needed to see my son on his birthday. Plus, I got you a gift."

"Really? You didn't have to get me anything."

"When was the last time you got a birthday present?"

Lloyd didn't have an answer. Garmadon turned around and picked up a box, which he placed there before he embraced his son.

"Here."

"…What is it?"

"Open it up and you'll see."

After removing the lid, Lloyd stared at his birthday present. There lay a yellow stuffed lion with an orange mane and snout. It had short legs, a long tail and a white belly. A red scarf was wrapped around its neck. The lion stared blankly back at Lloyd with lifeless black eyes.

After picking it up, his father said anxiously, "Do you like it?"

Lloyd smiled and said, "I love it."

Garmadon relaxed slightly. "That's good. It wasn't easy finding this, you know. I remember you having a toy lion like that when you were just a baby."

"I did?"

"Yeah. You never let it go and took it with you everywhere."

"Well, it's no wonder I like this guy so much." Lloyd laughed, hugging the stuffed animal close to his chest.

"So, what're you going to call him?"

Lloyd held the toy in front of him and pondered over it for a while. The lion just stared back with its grin and small black eyes. After several moments, he found the perfect name.

"Sakutarou…" He mumbled.

"Sakutarou?"

"Yeah. It suits him."

"Alright. Well, I hope you take good care of him and never lose him."

"Of course I'd never lose him! You gave him to me so he's really valuable!"

Garmadon only smiled and thought how his son could still love a father like him. He abandoned him at a young age, barely ever sees him and left him at the Darkley's School. _He's still young. He won't understand._

"Tell me, son. How're things at the school?"

"Oh, everyone usually plays pranks on me, but it's okay! They say they just wanna be friends! But most of them say I don't belong there because it's a school for bad boys and that I've gone soft. I'm gonna show them that I can be bad too. Just like you!"

Garmadon was shocked at what he said. _Just like me._ He never wanted his son to turn into a monster like him. If that ever happens, he'll only blame himself for not being a good father.

"Lloyd…please. Just follow the rules and be a good kid. Don't listen to what they say. Don't let it get under your skin. **Don't** become like me. It's the last thing I'd ever want."

"But…everyone's bad there. How will I make any friends?"

"I'm sure you will find someone. Just be yourself. Besides, you have Sakutarou, don't you?"

"Yeah! You're right!"

Lloyd hugged the stuffed lion and Garmadon patted his head.

The Dark Lord sighed and stated, "I have to go."

"What? Already?" Lloyd whined.

"I'm sorry. I promise I'll come visit soon, okay?"

"Alright, just please don't make me wait so long."

"A promise is a promise, Lloyd."

"Pinky Promise?" Lloyd asked innocently.

Garmadon laughed and locked his pinky with his son's.

After a quick hug, Garmadon stated, "Remember to look after yourself and Sakutarou. If I find him gone the next time I come, I'll be disappointed."

"I'll definitely look after him!" Lloyd said enthusiastically.

"Alright. Goodbye, Lloyd."

"Bye, Dad. See you later! I'll be waiting!"

* * *

 _ ***The present***_

"Guys, just lemme grab my hoodie real quick!" Lloyd told his brothers.

"Ha, I guess turning into a teenager changed your taste in clothes!" Jay joked.

"Very funny…" The green ninja rolled his eyes.

"We'll meet you on the deck. Just hurry." Cole said while he followed the rest upstairs.

Lloyd opened his closet and began rummaging through his pile of clothes. _C'mon, where is it?_ While he carelessly looked for his hoodie, he failed to notice something fall from his closet. After several minutes, he finally found his favorite hoodie and turned around to make a bolt for the deck, but he halted for some reason.

He stared at the object that fell from his closet with deep contemplation. He went over and picked it up. _Sakutarou._ The lion that stayed in good condition after so long stared at him with its usual smile.

"I'm still waiting, Dad…"

He kept on staring at it for a while, his teal eyes fixed on the lion.

"Lloyd! Come on already!" Kai screeched from upstairs.

"Coming!" Lloyd yelled back. He tossed Sakutarou back in his closet and made a bolt to the deck.

"What took you so long?" Nya asked.

"I just got distracted. Come on, let's go."

He never lost it. The only object that reminded him of his father. Garmadon had broken his promise and Lloyd had realized that a long time ago. At the Darkley's, he'd carry the toy with him, because it felt like he was with _him_. Losing Sakutarou was like losing his dad. Looking after the stuffed animal was _his_ top priority, even now. Lloyd just wants to see Garmadon again. To show him that he never lost it, to make sure he won't disappoint him. Actually, Lloyd was the one who was disappointed. His own dad broke his promise. They never saw each other ever since he received Sakutarou. Perhaps, mending their torn relationship is useless now.

* * *

 **Note: Hope you liked this! You'd understand most of this (I think) if you've read my previous story 'Bond'. Reviews are appreciated. Again, it could take a while for me to post. See ya!**


End file.
